Road to Nowhere
by Willow Cohen
Summary: Through a freak accident Buffy's soul ends up on the Ghost Roads essentially leaving her body in Sunnydale up for grabs. while on the Ghost roads she meets the spirit of a past slayer who is all too willing to claim Buffy's body for her own...
1. Hell, thy name is Chemistry

_A/N: So after an eight year absence I am returning to the world of fan fiction. This is my first ever Buffy fic so any constructive criticism or suggestions are both welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy & Wish me monsters! -Willow _

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Buffy 'verse. It all belongs to Joss and the other brilliant minds at Mutant Enemy

* * *

There was no avoiding my fate, simple as that. I had to face the fact I was doomed. I had to face that inevitable deadly monster that was chemistry. Ugh. Just kill me already. Of course, according to Giles there was probably something worse than Chemistry, but what does he know really? I mean he's brilliant and I'm well, me, just plain Buffy. Buffy, she who walks alone in cemeteries and who is the one girl in all the world blah blah blah… you get the idea. Stuffy British guys, no matter how much I love them, are totally predictable and so not good for my social life. But oh well. One does what one must in service of the Watchers' Council. Yuck. Anyhow, back to my fate that was chemistry. I walk in and take my customary seat towards the back with Willow and Xander. Chemistry may suck but my company sure doesn't.

'Hey guys. So what are we actively ignoring today?" I asked settling on the stool across from them at our lab table, tossing my bag in the floor.

"Well, looks like something about covalent bonds and such. Should be pretty simple," said Willow, who probably could've taught this class just as easily as she had taught Computer Science last year.

"Yeah, great insight Will, but not all of us have your brains. Some of us have to make up for our lack of smarts with our witticism and charm; of course I am not one of those people, so how ever shall I get by?" Xander queried in his usual offhand way.

"Well this wouldn't be a problem if you'd have come over to study last night like you were supposed to, both of you. Slackers," she said with a reproachful expression.

"Sorry, Will. I had to patrol, and hit all the cemeteries I could before I crashed. Blame Giles. He's the one who insists on nightly patrols."

"Oh plus, that nifty fact we live on a hellmouth. Ya gotta love living on a mystical center of bad mojo that never ends. Makes life interesting," Xander said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh sure, because our lives are so dull and pointless here," Will drawled, arching an eyebrow.

"So ladies," Xander said, leaning in close, "who's up for a crazed dance party at the Bronze tonight?"

"Count me in, Dingoes are playing and I got groupie duty. Besides, they've been working on some new stuff; Oz said they might play it tonight."

"Cool. I'm in, I'll be there after patrol, and I'll even get Angel to come with. I can have smoochies and save the world from vampires just in time to get some quality hang time with my bestest friends of all my friends."

"Awesome, sounds like we are all systems go for a wacky night of Bronze-ing fun!"

_A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I'm struggling with writer's block at the moment of how to introduce the actual plot. If anyone has any suggestions I'm all ears! _


	2. And the Hellmouth Strikes Again

_A/N:Thanks to for the review, it totally inspired my lazy self to write this chapter. Still hoping for more! Even if I only have one or two readers it makes it all worth it! For disclaimer, see Ch.1. Cheers!_

* * *

Finally after an eon in the hell that is chemistry the bell rang and we were released from our classroom prison. Ew. That was a way too brainy thought; let's dial it down shall we? I do have a reputation for being the leading non-brainy clown guy here. Alexander Levell Harris, the Zeppo, through and through, that's me. Let's see… Sex. Naked Girls. Naked Buffy. No, wait, that's too far. Ok, giving up now with the thinking.

I followed the girls as we left class and made our way to the library through the crowded halls. Oddly enough even after living on the hellmouth my entire life, even though I've only known about it the three years Buffy's been here, it never ceases to amaze me that people never notice all the freaky things that go down here. And worse yet? School never gets cancelled, no matter how many dead bodies they find in lockers or even when the swim team becomes giant sea monsters. Never once do we get that nod from the higher ups that we've had enough mayhem and can spend a nice traumatized evening at home.

We reached the library and I flopped into my traditional seat at the far end of the table, waiting to see what "Big Bad" Giles had in store for us Scoobies this week. So far all he seemed interested in were the usual run-of-the-mill details of Buff's patrol, which so didn't interest me considering I already could see that she was injury free which was all that mattered to me. What can I say? It's all part of my Zeppo charms, being a fool for love, even when said woman I love doesn't love me back. I was debating sneaking into the stacks to visit the section on witchcraft, my favorite section. No worries, no reading here. I'll leave the reading and practicing of magic to Willow and G-man. No thank you. I'll just stare longingly at the engravings. But I digress. I was considering bailing when something Giles said actually managed to catch my attention and be more interesting than engraving of naked women.

"It's all coming together, the signs. I rather wish it weren't-"

"Well duh, Giles, apocalypse is never good," Buffy said gotta love the girl's directness.

"Wait, there's an apocalypse? Didn't we stop one already this month? Isn't there some sort of apocalypse-y quota? Man, I hate this town."

"Xander, this is really not the time for-" Giles said.

"Aw, c'mon Giles, I know somewhere buried in all that tweed is a funky party weasel just waiting to get out. Just like us non-party weasel types, you wish this were a demon free 'no danger' zone. Leaving you free to drink your tea and cross-reference your little British heart out, " I said with a wry smile.

"Feel better Xand?" Buffy said with a laugh.

"Nah, but I get by. So G-man, what's the spook spooking in Sunnydale now?"

"There are several signs pointing to the rise of the demon Hastur- the Unspeakable One. I came across it in _Bristow's Demon Index_ and then again in _Hebron's Almanac_. After cross-referencing and discovering there are at least four other ways to spell its name I also found mention of him in both the _Black Chronicles_ and again in _Blood Rites and Sacrifices_ but-"

"Great, so you've been in super research mode. Call me crazy, but all I need to know is how I kill it," Buffy said with her usual gusto, toying with an axe she pulled from a cabinet in the book cage. God Slayers are so sexy. Focus, Xan-man. Demon. Big, scary, about to rise demon.

'Not that I don't agree, about the killing of the unspeakable evil demon guy, but why was he in Blood Rites and Sacrifices? That's not really a demon-y reference book, right?" Willow said tucking her hair behind her ear.  
I noticed that at some point Oz had shown up and sat tacit as usual by her side. Tacit? What was with the brainy thoughts today? I'm spending too much time in this library; it's rubbing off on me.

"Good point Will, because you know, it's not bad enough that he's big scary and hey, hell bent on bringing about world ending apocalypse fun," I said, my usual offbeat humor falling flat, "Ok sorry Will, must be that mind numbing fear. I haven't moved on the happy place where Buffy kicks its ass and we party yet." I felt bad noticing Will's hurt expression and Oz looked on the verge of a possibly angry expression himself. I really never can tell with the guy.

Giles gave me his patented British glare and continued his explanation, removing his glasses.

"Thank you, Willow. Before I was so rudely interrupted, I too found it odd that he was mentioned in that volume, and after further research I discovered why. Apparently, in order for Hastur to come to full power and bring his hell on earth to life, he must first complete the Ritual of Tulscha. He divides his psyche from his body drawing force from the ether and thus restoring him to power. However while he is in the process of the ritual and his spirit is separated from his body is when he is most vulnerable, enabling you to kill him."

"Great, so all Angel and I have to do is find the demon and wait 'til he gets all clairvoyantly divided and chop him into itty bitty pieces," Buffy said a slow smile spreading over her face, "Easy enough. I might even have time for friend time at the Bronze."

"Buffy, really, what could possibly be happening at the Bronze to cause your overly flippant attitude?" Giles asked.

Buffy frowned, her face sliding into a killer pout. Oh My.

"I don't know. Bronze things. Things of Bronze. Teenage party things."

"Yeah, c'mon Giles. Connect with your inner irresponsible party weasel."

Alas the bell rang cutting off Giles' probably less than humorous reply.

"Oh no, duty calls." I quipped and with that we all exited the library.

"Buffy, along with your patrol of the cemeteries please, be certain to check the sewers. That's more likely where Hastur will be lurking." Giles called as we left.

"You got it, Giles. It is not to worry. Angel and I will have this taken care of before sunrise."

* * *

_A/N: Things are startign to get good, no? haha. leave me reviews and ideas if you wish.  
__Mad love to all my readers. _

_-Willow_


End file.
